It's Been Awhile
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Post OoTP. Harry écrit à Hermione une lettre, une très longue lettre... Il lui confie ses peurs, ses sentiments, sa vie, ses besoins, il lui parle de lui et d'elle, de Sirius... Harry n'a jamais été aussi lucide sur ses actions et sa psychologie. TRADUC.
1. Chapter 1

It's Been Awhile

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand up on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile since I could call you_

10 aout 1996

Chère Hermione,

Comment vas-tu ? Comment se passe ton séjour à Rome ? Tu as sans doute admiré les paysages et harcelé de questions le guide d'excursion en griffonnant des notes interminables. Eh oui, je te connais ! N'essaie même pas de le nier.

Je te remercie pour la dernière lettre, et pour le cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai été très heureux de les recevoir. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de certains des sorts de ce livre de Défense que tu m'as envoyé, et j'ai dans l'idée de les apprendre dès que nous serons de retour à Poudlard.

Peut-être que si nous continuons l'AD, nous pourrons tous les utiliser. Je suis sûr qu'ils deviendront faciles à manier.

Tout le monde va bien. Tous les Weasley sont à nouveau ici, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre. C'était vraiment étrange de revenir à Square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde ne cessait de faire des allées et venues autour de moi, les premiers jours. Le Professeur Lupin me regarde souvent comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais il finit par détourner le regard, avec cette éternelle expression triste sur le visage.

Et à chaque fois que cela arrive, quelque chose se brise en moi.

Je peux comprendre que tes parents ne veulent pas que tu retournes ici pour tout l'été. J'imagine que tu leur manques beaucoup, car tu restes souvent à Poudlard au cours de l'année scolaire. Nous avons notre part de responsabilité, d'ailleurs : Nous te monopolisons totalement. A cause de moi, tu n'as même pas pu passer Noël dernier avec eux ! Alors ne t'excuse pas pour ne pas être venue cette fois. Nous te verrons le 31 août, et nous t'aurons avec nous pour l'année entière. Tes parents méritent de passer du temps avec leur fille unique.

Hermione, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi – particulièrement à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé au Département des Mystères cet été. Tu voudras peut-être vérifier ma signature, parce que je suis le point de te révéler des choses qui vont probablement te faire sentir gênée, ou mal à l'aise. Je t'assure qu'il s'agit de moi, Harry Potter, qui t'écrit cette lettre. Je sais que je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose de ce genre auparavant, à personne, et cela pourrait peut-être te choquer.

Mais je dois dire certaines choses. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser si je ne me confie pas, et je n'ai assez confiance en personne d'autre. Je réalise que c'est un moyen lâche de ma part – t'écrire une longue lettre alors que tu es en sécurité, loin de moi dans un autre pays. Mais j'ai été la tête-brûlée, le courageux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pendant si longtemps…

N'ais-je donc pas droit à un moment de lâcheté ?

Tu me manques.

Je veux dire, bien sur que Ron, les Wesaley et les autres m'ont manqué aussi, mais Hermione, tu me manques d'une autre manière. _Tu _me manques.

Tu me manques à un tel point qu'une petite voix dans ma tête ne cesse de hurler « Attention ! Inapproprié ! » Je n'y avais pensé avant, tu sais ? Mais maintenant, j'en suis surpris. Et une fois que j'ai réalisé ça, tout s'est assemblé comme un jeu de domino (Je me demande s'il existe un équivalent aux dominos dans le monde magique ? Imagine-toi essayant à Mr Weasley à jouer aux dominos !)

S'il te plait, pardonne-moi si j'ai dépassé les limites, mais je sens que si je ne peux pas être direct et honnête en t'écrivant, je ferais mieux de ne pas me tracasser.

Tu sais, quand je jette un regard sur ma vie de ces dernières années, ma vie depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je ne peux pas trouver un seul moment où tu n'as pas réussi à abaisser mes barrières et à lire en moi, et je n'ai pas été touché par toi. Tu étais partout pour moi. Si quelqu'un voulait me lancer un sortilège d'_Oubliettes _(et je peux difficilement trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait le faire. Au doux et innocent Potter ?), tout en moi deviendrait vide, excepté ton souvenir. Car je suis presque certain que es gravée dans… même la plus petite de mes molécules.

Tu te rends compte, j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête durant les deux dernières années, et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait de la tienne.

Tu te sens déjà mal à l'aise ?

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem_

Et pourtant, Hermione, il y a tellement de choses à propos de toi dont je ne peux pas me souvenir, ou, pour être réaliste, ne sait pas. Ce qui m'ennuie énormément, étrangement. Toutes les choses que nous avons traversées ensemble, même sans Ron, après tout le temps que nous avons passé en compagnie de l'autre, il y a encore des tas de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi.

Je ne sais même pas quelle sorte de baguette magique tu as.

Ais-je été si égoïste, si perdu dans ce monde de problèmes qui est le mien pendant que tu étais près de moi ? T'ais-je donc un jour vraiment regardée ? Ais-je déjà cherché à passer outre ton obsédante intelligence pour toucher ton âme ? T'ais-je déjà, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, questionnée sur tes rêves les plus secrets, tes peurs les plus profondes ?

Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à toutes ces questions, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

Et juste pour cette raison, j'ai honte, et je suis en colère contre moi-même. Tu as été une amie – tu as honoré le sens de ce mot – et qu'as-tu eu en retour ?

_The consequences that I've rendered_

Après toutes les horreurs que mes actions ont causées, les conséquences de mes choix, je suis surpris que vous soyez toujours amis avec moi. Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne suis pas surpris. Parce que tu es une personne bien meilleure que tout ce que je pourrais espérer être. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, et que j'avais été l'ami de quelqu'un à la fichue existence, j'aurais sans doute agi comme Percy.

Qui a besoin de tant de danger ? As-tu déjà connu deux mois consécutifs de paix depuis que tu es mon amie ? Quand ce n'était pas les Mangemorts, c'était les Détraqueurs. Quant ce n'était pas le Basilic, c'était les lettres remplies de pus de Bubotuber. C'était le mépris de l'école entière. C'était l'humiliation de la part de notre meilleur ami (et je n'ai pas pardonné Ron pour ça, d'ailleurs. T'a-t-il présenté ses excuses ?)

Je t'ai mise en danger, Hermione. Tu es presque morte à cause de moi. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je ne pouvais plus penser lorsque je t'ai vue tomber. J'ai oublié où nous étions, je n'entendais plus rien, mis à part un gémissement de panique à l'intérieur de ma tête alors que la vision de toi tombant par terre défilait devant mes yeux. Même maintenant, ce souvenir me terrifie encore.

Qu'aurais-je fait si tu étais morte ? Si l'un de nos amis avait été tué par mon stupide entêtement ! Je me suis presque évanoui de soulagement lorsque Neville a senti ton pouls. Et ça m'a stimulé et remis dans l'action. J'avais besoin de te savoir loin de moi et en sécurité. Loin de moi.

Et je savais que tu irais bien, parce que tu es forte. Tu es féroce et têtue quand tu dois l'être, et si tu étais morte, qui m'aurait surveillé ? Qui aurait été la seule personne n'ayant pas peur de me dire ce que je ne veux pas entendre, mais ce dont j'ai besoin d'entendre – même si cela m'irrite énormément ?

_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

Tu me remets dans le droit chemin. Tu rééquilibres la balance.

Tu es le Ying de mon Yang – Cela ne te semble-t-il pas totalement cosmopolite ? Je l'ai entendu à la télé cet été. Mais en nous observant, on comprend que c'est vrai. Quand je suis rapide, tu es lente. Quand je m'enflamme, tu es prudente. Quand je fonce tête baissée sans penser ni me préoccuper des conséquences, tu essaies de m'arrêter pour me montrer les résultats possibles avant que je n'agisse.

C'est très frustrant, Hermione, quand je veux faire une chose et que tu veux que j'en fasse une autre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'opposes à moi alors que j'en ai besoin. Je ne veux pas entendre pourquoi je devrais regarder les alternatives, les autres scénarios, alors que j'ai besoin de toi pour me le dire.

J'ai besoin de toi. Terriblement.

Je suis si fatigué, Hermione. Quand on m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier et que j'allais quitter ces misérables imbéciles que je dois appeler des tuteurs… Je ne peux même pas te dire la gamme d'émotions par laquelle je suis passé, mais je crois qu'il suffit de dire que j'étais transporté de joie ! Enfin, enfin mon salut était arrivé. Je quittais mon monde de servitude obscure et d'abus soigneusement camouflé pour un monde où personne ne me connaissait – et était exactement comme moi – et je pourrais enfin respirer.

Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette peinture, tu ne trouves pas ?

Et environ cinq ans après, on m'a dit que j'étais le seul qui pouvait relever ce monde que j'étais venu aimer, malgré ces exigences avides, inconsistantes et sans gratitude, malgré cette couverture démoniaque qui le recouvre complètement. Le relever, ou mourir en essayant.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il être quelqu'un d'autre, Hermione ? Je suis si fatigué, je suis faible. Je suis las. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, ou Ron, ou d'autres, je me serais écroulé depuis longtemps. Mais en dehors de tous, je reconnais que tu es la seule constante. Je savais, sans même me poser la question, que quand ma résistance s'effritait, j'aurais juste besoin qu'on me tende la main, et que tu serais là pour me recharger. Tu serais là. Tu serais ma Pimentine. Mon chocolat.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could say I love myself as well_

Mais alors que je te connais (si défectueuse et inachevée que soit la connaissance), alors même que tes qualités continuent de m'étonner, lorsque je prend le temps d'y penser, je continue à te mettre en danger. En général, c'est simplement en étant ton ami. Mais c'est lors de mes actions, mes choix et mes décisions que tu te retrouves en grave péril, et pour ça je me déteste. Je ne me suis jamais aimé. Je ne suis pas la merveilleuse personne que tout le monde magique croit que je suis. Je suis un idiot égoïste qui ne peut même pas ouvrir ses yeux, car il sait qu'il a raison. Un imbécile impétueux qui a mené ses amis dans le piège des criminels les plus horribles que la Terre ait portée.

Tu as essayé. Tu as essayé de toutes tes forces de me dire, de me faire penser avant d'agir. Je te suppliais de croire ce que j'avais vu, de me laisser partir sauver la vie de Sirius. La seule personne qui me tenait lieu de parent, le seul qu'il me restait. Il était en danger. Voldemort le détenait.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me laisser partir, Hermione ?

Parce que tu étais trop occupée à te préoccuper d'une autre vie. La mienne. Et cela me pertrube énormément parce que ma vie n'est rien. Tu aurais du t'inquiéter à propos de la vie de Sirius. Tu vois, je ne peux pas m'inquiéter à propos de moi-même, car je ne m'aime pas. J'aime Sirius. Non, j'_aimais_ Sirius. Que quelqu'un m'aide… Et parce que je l'aimais, il est parti.

Je l'ai tué.

_And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do_

Six semaines. C'est le temps qu'il a passé depuis que Sirius est mort. A cause de moi. Si je t'avais écoutée, si seulement je t'avais écoutée ! Maintenant lorsque j'y repense, la joute verbale que nous avons eu avant d'aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage, tout ce que tu as dit a énormément de sens. Fichue rétrospection. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu alors ? Parce que j'étais encore une fois aveuglé par mes propres émotions, exactement comme Voldemort le voulait. Mon cerveau était inondé, se noyait. Il était incapable de comprendre ne serait-ce une once de cette logique que tu essayais de me faire comprendre.

Mes tuteurs te le diraient probablement différemment, mais il s'est passé six semaines depuis que j'ai tout mis sens dessus-dessous. Un long moment s'est passé sans que je ruine la vie de quelqu'un, sans que je détruise le bureau de quelqu'un, sans que je tue personne, hein ?

Ca doit être trop déprimant pour toi, non ? Mais regarde du bon côté (eh oui, il y en a un !), au moins je me confie.

J'essayais de le combattre au début. Pendant longtemps, j'ai considéré les émotions comme une sorte de faiblesse. Sais-tu quelle forme prend mon Epouvantard ? Un Détraqueur. Le Professeur Lupin a dit que la chose dont j'avais le plus peur était la peur elle-même. Mais je réalise que ce n'est pas seulement la peur. J'ai appris, en vivant avec les Dursley, de ne pas montrer d'émotions car sinon je me récoltait un regard méchant et furieux ou une tape sur la tête.

Je pense qu'avant cette année, j'avais fait un très bon travail, sembler doux et gentil. Et tout le monde a été surpris par ma nature irascible et assez violente. Tout le monde se moquait si je ralaîs, si je tempérais… Je n'étais qu'un homme, après tout. Les larmes, en revanche…

Mais hier, j'ai pleuré.

J'ai cédé et j'ai pleuré comme jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à que ma gorge soit usée et ma tête me fasse mal. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus. J'étais caché dans la chambre de Buck et je crois que Maugrey le savait, et qu'il a placé un sortilège de Silence sur la porte pour que je puisse hurler si j'en avais envie. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pauvre Buck.

Mais je crois qu'il a pleuré aussi, d'une autre façon, probablement.

_And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

Et dans ces moments où je me laisse finalement aller, je me rends compte, maintenant plus que jamais, de ton absence.

Te souviens-tu, en première année, du jour où nous avons descendu par cette trappe du Couloir Interdit pour essayer d'empêcher Rogue (nous pensions) de prendre la Pierre ? Juste avant que je ne passe la dernière porte, tu m'as serrée dans tes bras, et je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que ça représentait pour moi. C'était la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me serrait dans ses bras. La toute première fois. Je suis sur que mes parents l'avaient déjà fait, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, j'étais trop jeune.

Mais tes paroles, ton étreinte, ton contact m'ont fait reprendre confiance, et j'étais alors capable de pousser cette porte, et faire ce que je devais faire. Et au fil des ans, tu as été la seule personne – à part peut-être Mrs Weasley – à me serrer dans tes bras d'une telle manière.

Ta dernière étreinte a battu tous tes records, je crois. Tu m'as pratiquement fait tomber ! Mais la rougeur me vient aux joues lorsque tes bras sont autour de mon cou, et je n'ai cessé de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à récemment.

Maintenant, je sais. Je veux dire, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, et j'ai réalisé qu'être avec toi, le fait que tu sois à mes côtés m'aide énormément. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que comme ça, je pense à des tas de choses – faire mes devoirs, par exemple – ou juste parce que c'est toi, Hermione. Tu chasses toujours le mal qui rôde autour de moi. Même dans mes rêves, tu es la voix qui m'empêche de descendre dans ce couloir dont j'ai si souvent rêvé.

_Why must I feel this way  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day_

C'est la lettre la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite, et je suis terrifié à l'idée que cela abîme notre amitié. Mais j'espère qu'elle est assez forte pour résister à n'importe quelle… maladresse.

Une partie de moi voudrait ne jamais avoir cherché à comprendre mes sentiments, voudrait continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance, même si cela est injuste pour toi. J'avais tord de considérer que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et il a fallu que je te perde presque pour m'ouvrir les yeux, et comprendre combien tu comptais pour moi. Cela formera sans doute le ciment de notre amitié – à tous les deux, ainsi qu'avec Ron.

Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens à présent, mais j'espère que tu ne te sens pas stressée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses, tes pensées, et quoi que tu me dises, je l'accepterai. Parce que j'ai trop besoin de toi pour laisser notre amitié s'effondrer. Tu vois, je me comporte encore comme un égoïste. En même temps que je me déteste, Hermione, autant que je déteste ces responsabilités non désirées qui le destin a sympathiquement mises sur mon dos, je veux vivre.

Et je n'aurais pas pu survivre sans toi. Je n'aurais pas pu, et je ne peux pas vivre sans ton empreinte, ton influence dans ma vie. Cette dépendance à ton égard pourrait bien te mettre encore plus en danger car si Voldemort venait à découvrir à quel point j'ai besoin de toi…

Et c'est la seule chose qui m'ennuie, dans cette dépendance. Ce n'était pas si triste auparavant de savoir ce que je ressentais, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai besoin de toi –

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry_

Je suis désolé, Hermione.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je suis désolé que tu ais été celle qui ait été enfermée hors de la Tour de Gryffondor cette nuit de notre première année où Ron et moi allions combattre Malfoy. Je suis désolé que tu ais entendu le commentaire de Ron, et que cela t'ait pas fait pleurer tout l'après-midi. Je suis désolé pour toute la douleur, toutes les horreurs auxquelles tu as du faire face juste parce que tu étais mon amie. Je suis désolé pour t'avoir considérée comme acquise, pour ne pas t'avoir écoutée tellement fois… cela me met les larmes aux yeux.

Je suis désolé de peut-être mettre notre amitié en danger rien qu'en t'envoyant cette lettre. Je suis tellement désolé pour tellement de choses, Hermione.

Mais je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais désolé de te connaître. Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais désolé que tu sois mon amie.

Et je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais désolé de t'aimer.

Pour toujours,

Harry.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter II

It's Been Awhile

Rome, Italie.

18 août 1996

Cher Harry,

Je dois t'avouer qu'après avoir écrit les deux mots de salutation de cette lettre, je me suis simplement assise et les ai regardés dans un long silence pathétique, car… j'avais peur de la façon dont ils avaient parfaitement caractérisé mes sentiments.

_Cher Harry…_

Oh, je ne peux pas te raconter comment se sont passés ces quelques derniers jours ! Les mots me manquent – ce qui, comme tu le sais, m'arrive rarement. J'avais été captivée par Rome toute entière, ses vues, l'odeur de son environnement (et j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes à propos de l'histoire magique de cette ville. Savais-tu que le plafond du Panthéon n'est pas aussi haut qu'il le semble ? On l'a enchanté par qu'il y paraisse), mais tout cela est devenu insignifiant depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Mes parents s'échangeaient des regards compréhensifs, mais c'est sans doute parce que mes émotions se voyaient sur mon visage. Quelque fois, je me promenais autour de la salle principale, ta lettre à la main. Et ce jour où nous avons été dans un restaurant typiquement italien. Je ne cessais de repenser à ta lettre, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Parce que bien sur, je l'ai apprise par cœur.

Te dire que j'ai été touchée par ta lettre serait un euphémisme. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais écrire comme ça, Harry Potter ! Si tu me m'avais rassurée sur ton identité, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissant d'un cruel personnage… Ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne dis pas, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de rusé, tu es intelligent, mais honnêtement, il est facile de l'oublier lorsque je dois constamment te rappeler de faire tes devoirs…

Où as-tu caché cette partie de toi ? Parce que j'aurais préféré le voir avant, tu sais !

Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu tout de suite. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété ? Mais j'avais besoin de temps pour assimiler ce que j'avais lu. Et re-lu. Et re-lu. J'avais besoin de temps pour mieux examiner mes propres sentiments, et être honnête avec moi-même comme tu l'as apparemment fait. Puis il fallait que je décide si je pouvais prendre le risque. Avais-je envie d'être aussi honnête envers toi que tu l'avais été envers moi ? Avais-je la force de t'ouvrir ainsi mon cœur ?

Et après tellement de remises en questions, j'ai décidé de répondre 'oui' à toutes ces questions. Oui, il valait la peine de prendre tous ces risques. Oui, je veux être aussi honnête que toi. Si je laisse passer cette occasion, je sais que je le regretterais ma vie entière.

Et oui, je suis bien contente d'être en sécurité à Rome ! Je pense que le fait nous soyons tous les deux physiquement si loin m'aide beaucoup dans ma décision, car, évidemment, nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Mais comme disent les Moldus, nous escaladerons tous les murs et braverons les impasses, lorsque cela arrivera.

Oh, Harry, c'était la plus merveilleuse chose que je n'ai jamais reçue de toute ma vie, et cela inclut ma lettre de Poudlard ! J'ai pleuré la première fois en la lisant, et probablement toutes les fois d'après. J'ai ressenti toute l'intensité de ton émotion, de ton honnêteté… Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Merci de l'avoir écrit, de l'avoir envoyé. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça signifie pour moi que tu m'ais choisie pour ouvrir ton cœur, pour m'avoir considérée comme plus que la simple dévoreuse de livres Hermione Granger.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais devoir affronter en devenant amie avec deux garçons, spécialement quand l'un d'entre eux était le plus célèbre sorcier de notre génération. Je n'avais certainement pas planifié tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais bien sur lu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, et en me référant aux dates, je savais que tu serais à Poudlard en même temps que moi. Je supposais que je te rencontrerai probablement, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire au concept de « Survivant ». Je pensais que tu avais grandi dans le monde des sorciers, que tu avais eu le temps d'assimiler, d'accepter ton exploit, et que tu supporterais les regards des autres.

Heureusement que je suis née Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ainsi pu te traiter, et t'aimer comme n'importe quelle personne. Et je pense que notre amitié a commencé avec d'excellentes bases : Nous étions à égalité, ainsi. Lors de notre rencontre dans le train, tu n'étais juste qu'un autre Première Année pour moi, 'est pourquoi je t'ai dis sans scrupules ce que je pensais de tes actions.

Tu ne t'en ais probablement pas rendu compte, mais j'étais réellement terrifiée toute ma première année à Poudlard. Je m'étais toujours sentie étrange avant de recevoir ma lettre, je savais que j'étais différente, mais je ne savais ni comment, ni pourquoi. Et puis j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière et tout à coup, tout a eu un sens, et j'allais sans doute entrer dans le monde merveilleux d'Oz.

Mais j'étais également une enfant seule, sans amis, toujours planquée derrière un énorme bouquin. Je désirais tellement faire bonne impression, faire mes preuves… Malheureusement, j'ai choisi la mauvaise manière de passer au dessus de ça, et mes efforts pour me faire des amis sont tombés à l'eau. J'avais gâché cette opportunité de faire changer de trajectoire la vie sociale de ma première décennie. Et ce jour où j'ai entendu Ron faire ce commentaire sur moi, j'a compris que personne ne pourrait ne pourrait jamais m'aimer, et que j'étais juste… bannie.

J'étais complètement dévastée.

Et puis tu as sauvé ma vie.

Tu me croiras si tu veux, Harry, mais cela a été la première fois que j'ai vu en toi la grandeur du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Tu n'avais pas à revenir sur tes pas. Tu n'avais pas à risquer ta vie pour celle d'une fille que tu n'aimais même pas, une fille qui ne cessait de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres (je suis toujours embarrassée en y repensant). Tu n'avais pas à convaincre Ron de me chercher.

Mais tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait, Harry. Et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait fait un détour, un énorme détour de son chemin, juste pour moi. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux, et t'ai ouvert mon cœur en tant qu'amie. Je pouvais me voir en toi, cette furieuse envie de faire ses preuves, le besoin d'avoir des gens près de soi, la peur de ce nouveau monde. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti se trouvait amplifié en toi – et pour une bonne raison.

Et plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus je te connaissais, et plus je t'admirais. Plus je te respectais. Et plus j'étais étonnée que tu me veuilles en tant qu'amie.

Parce que même si tu refuses toujours de le voir en toi, Harry, tu as tellement d'humanité ! Tu as beaucoup de qualités – oh combien nombreuses ! -, des qualités d'adulte. Même parès les horreurs de ton enfance, tu possèdes une étonnante capacité d'aimer. Tu vois à travers les gens, au-delà des étiquettes, au-delà des milieux desquels ils viennent.

J'essaie d'être douloureusement honnête, d'accord ? Et je dois t'avouer que je mentirais si je te disais ne jamais m'être questionnée sur le fait que je sois toujours amie avec toi. Je l'admets, j'ai parfois regretté que nous soyons amis, bien que très rarement. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais voulu, mais toi et Ron m'avez quelques fois blessée.

S'il te plait ne te blâme pas pour ça, c'était juste une réaction typiquement masculine ! Aussi « anormal » que tu sois, Harry, à certains moments tu es vraiment comme tous les garçons de ton âge. Paradoxal, hein ?

Et tu sais, à chaque fois que je me suis questionnée à propos de mon amitié avec toi, cela avait toujours quelque chose à voir avec Ron. Au début de notre amitié, toi et Ron étaient plus proches que je l'étais avec toi ou Ron. Je suppose que c'était parce que vous êtes tous les deux des garçons et qu'à cet âge, eh bien, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Une petite partie de moi était jalouse, mais finalement j'ai compris. Et j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de t'aider, quelque que soit la manière – même si souvent, tu ne l'appréciais pas trop.

Mais quelques fois, je me sentais vraiment comme la troisième roue du carrosse, après Ron et toi. J'étais juste celle vers qui tu te tournais lorsque tu avais besoin d'informations. Quand tu allais mal, c'était toujours vers Ron que tu te tournais, et cela m'a particulièrement blessée lors Ron a été choisi comme la personne à qui tu tenais le plus, lors de la Seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de lister les choses négatives dans notre amitié, je finis toujours par lister les positives. Toi et Ron êtes les meilleures choses que me soient jamais arrivées. Vous m'avez appris à vivre ma vie, car elle était tellement plus importante que les livres ou la connaissance… Tu m'as appris, Harry, à regarder au-delà de moi-même – en Seconde Année, lorsque tu as libéré Dobby. Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'étais fière de toi, que tu – un simple garçon de 12 ans – ais apporté tellement de changements, de joie dans la vie d'une autre créature. La réaction de Dobby à chaque fois qu'il te voit me gonfle le cœur, et je voulais faire quelque chose également.

Je voulais être comme toi.

Et je le veux toujours. Oh, Harry, je ne peux même pas prétendre avoir la moitié de tes qualités, la moitié de ton habilité à aimer, la moitié de ta loyauté !

Et à présent, je dois te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as dit dans ta lettre. Tu as dit que si étais à la place de l'ami de quelqu'un d'autre… heu… (Ok, je sais que je paraphrase… Efface-moi ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage, Potter !) ayant une existence compliquée, tu l'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Objection, votre honneur ! J'ai acquis l'évidence accablante que lorsque Harry Potter devient ami avec quelqu'un, celui-ci le reste pour la vie. Je ne suis même pas sure que tu saches être déloyal.

Et toutes les personnes qui te connaissant, qui sont tes amis ne peuvent faire autrement que rester près de toi. Tu possèdes le pouvoir d'aimer, et ce pouvoir ne peut être ni ignoré ni nié.

Il menace même Voldemort !

Je ne peux certainement pas ignorer ce pouvoir. Je ne pourrais pas te dire à quel moment mes sentiments ont changés. Car ils ont changés. Je pense qu'ils ont évolués, d'une certaine manière, ont changé avec une sorte de progression… Mais si je devais choisir un moment… Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu es allé illégalement à Pré-Au-Lard, en troisième Année ? Peut-être pas, mais j'étais dans un état d'hystérie incontrôlable, j'avais tellement peur que tu te fasses prendre, que quelque chose d'horrible se passe… Ron et toi essayiez de me calmer, et là tu as dit quelque chose du genre « Est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer ? », et tu as sourit.

Un doux sourire, un peu de travers, envoûtant.

Et je me souviens être devenue tout drôle, je ne pouvais plus raisonner en te voyant sourire ainsi, et j'ai commencé à bégayer comme une des fans du grand Harry Potter… Imagine ça – Hermione Granger, stupéfixée et bégayante.

Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser. Pas même un instant. Si je l'avais fait - spécialement en vue de ce que ça a développé par la suite -, j'aurais sans doute réussi à le résoudre un peu plus tôt.

Parce qu'honnêtement, tu étais la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais en m'endormant. Honnêtement, tu étais le premier à qui je pensais à mon réveil. Je ressentais toujours des drôles de frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je dévalais les escaliers pour te retrouver.

Et je me suis surprise à t'observer constamment : la façon dont tu fronces les sourcils lors d'un devoir difficile, la façon dont tu trempes tes saucisses dans ton ketchup, la façon que tes yeux ont d'avoir cette petite étincelle lorsque tu essaies de ne pas rire… Je trouvais le moyen de parler de toi dans chaque conversation que j'avais. J'avais toujours quelque à te dire, à te montrer, voyant tes réactions avec délectation.

Mais je ne le voyais pas vraiment. Je n'analysais pas vraiment ce curieux phénomène. J'étais très confuse, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. On dit qu'il n'y a pas plus aveugle que ceux qui ne voient pas. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit de ceux qui ne _regardent_ pas. Peut-être que j'avais peur de regarder. Et tu peux imaginer à quel point c'était frustrant pour moi. J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Même mes livres, utiles à l'omniscient, et qui m'apportent une aide omniprésente lors de mes instants de besoin, se sont montrés sans aide.

Il n'existait aucun ouvrage capable de m'expliquer quoi faire à propos de ma confusion, car je ne savais pas _pourquoi _je l'étais.

Tout ce que je savais était que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de parler de toi, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il t'arrive malheur, ce qui se comprend à travers mes gestes : Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour t'armer, te garder en vie, t'aider face à ces énormes responsabilités.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que c'est Viktor Krum, au lieu de tant de personnes, qui m'a totalement ouvert les yeux. Pauvre Viktor. Il était si gentil, si doux. Il était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Viktor a été le premier garçon a vraiment me considérer comme Hermione – la fille, la jeune femme. Et il a été merveilleux avec moi - à l'opposé de Ron lors du Bal des Champions (et non, il ne s'est pas excusé). Il m'aimait véritablement, et ne se gênait pas pour me le faire savoir, et qu'a-t-il eu en retour ?

Une jeune femme confuse qui n'arrêtait pas de vanter son meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'ai parlé de toi, Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Et Viktor n'est pas fou. Si j'avais parlé de Ron, juste la moitié de ce que je disais de toi, il aurait eu des soupçons.

Mais le fait est qu'il a été celui qui m'a poussée, et incitée à mieux réfléchir à propos de toi et moi. Il a été le jeu de domino ! (Je ne sais s'il existe d'équivalent dans le monde magique. Je vais me renseigner et te dirais à l'école).

Et la vérité était indéniable, et a commencé à se montrer.

Ce qui s'est passé cette année était très difficile. J'ai ressenti ta peine, chacune de tes douleurs se réflètaient dans mon âme, et encore plus maintenant que je sais que je t'aime. Oh, Harry, combien de fois j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que tout irait bien ! Combien de fois j'ai voulu t'embrasser sur le front, effleurant cette cicatrice que j'aime et déteste à la fois…

Mais je n'ai pas osé. La dernière chose dont tu avais besoin était d'une complication en plus, et je me suis convaincue que tu avais besoin de notre amitié, pour les rendre moins compliquée. Mais en toute honnêteté, j'avais peur. Et en plus, tu étais amoureux de la très belle Cho Chang. Pourquoi te serais-tu intéressé à _moi_ ? Cela me faisait mal, mais j'étais décidée à ce que tu connaisses un peu du bonheur que tu méritais tant, et si Cho Chang te rendait heureux, et bien, il en était ainsi.

Parce que méritais d'être heureux. Tu t'occupes tellement des autres que tu t'oublies toi-même. Et le fait que tu te trouves égoïste, Harry, est au-delà de ma compréhension. Depuis l'instant où tu es rentré dans le monde des sorciers, tu as tellement donné de toi-même… Tu as sacrifié ton enfance, et est resté fidèle à un monde qui change de camp presque tous les jours. Tu as accepté de porter des responsabilités que personne n'aurait jamais voulu avoir.

Je sais que tu me répondrais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais tu l'avais, et tu l'as fait. Tu aurais pu ne pas te préoccuper des Forces du Mal, tu aurais pu rester en arrière et regarder Malfoy dénigrer et cracher sur les autres sans rien faire. Mais tu as, de nombreuses fois, choisi la justice au lieu de la facilité.

Je suis si fière de toi, Harry ! Et je serais morte pour toi. J'aurais préféré être expulser plutôt que te laisser t'aventurer seul dehors. C'est pourquoi j'ai détesté le Professeur Trelawney dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. Quiconque qui peut être si indifférent des horreurs de ton passé et ton existence, et te balance la mort au visage à tout bout de champ ne mérite pas mon respect.

Je suis tellement désolée pour Sirius. Et sa mort n'était pas ta faute, Harry Potter ! J'aurais du te retenir avec plus de poigne. J'aurais du te démontrer clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Oh, comme je déteste Voldemort ! Je le déteste pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il t'a forcé à endurer. J'ai soif de vengeance, de sa punition, pour que tu sois enfin débarrassé de tous tes fardeaux.

Mais aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour te soutenir. Je veux être de ton côté : être ailleurs m'est insupportable. Parce que Harry, tu vois, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi autant, si ce n'est plus, que tu as besoin de moi. Tu as été tellement influent dans ma vie ! Ce que je suis, je te le dois. Qu'était ma vie avec Poudlard ? Pourrait-on appeler ça une vie ?

Tu m'as appris la valeur de l'amitié. Tu m'as apprus qu'on peut tellement aimer une personne que sa seule vue devient un élixir de vie. Qui a besoin de la Pierre Philosophale lorsque l'on te connaît ?

Tu as compris, maintenant, Harry ?

Parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que cela est arrivé, mais quelques fois durant les cinq dernières années, je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de toi. Et tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je suis devenue, toutes les fois où je t'ai grondé, ou harcelé, je l'ai fait avec le poids de cet amour dur ma tête, se pendant sur mes épaules et caressant mon cœur. Et cet amour est venu entrelacer mon existence, et m'a fait telle que je suis aujourd'hui. Et jusqu'à ma mort.

Et à présent je suis terrifiée par les changements qui vont s'opérer dans notre relation, maintenant que la confession a détruit les barrières. Je suis effrayée par la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il découvrira ce que nous pensons l'un de l'autre, et j'espère qu'il fera preuve de maturité. Je suis effrayée par la façon dont le monde, dont Voldemort vont profiter de cette chose que nous venons juste de découvrir.

Mais la douce chanson qui me trotte dans la tête depuis ta lettre va chasser toutes mes peurs. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle, Harry ? « It's Been Awhile ». Elle pourrait raconter ton histoire.

Je suis tellement heureuse, Harry ! Je ne peux pas attendre de te revoir. Je suis si impatiente de pouvoir enfin te serrer dans mes bras comme je le voudrais, pour te regarder dans les yeux et te parler de nous, avec la pensée à la fois magnifique et terrifiante que tu ressens la même chose !

Encore un petit peu de temps… Encore quelques jours…

Et ensuite –

Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry, depuis toujours. Et pour toujours.

A jamais tienne,

Hermione.

To Be Continued…

Merci à tous d'avoir lu le début de cette traduction que j'affectionne particulièrement…

J'espère que la suite vous a tout autant plue… l'histoire compte 4 chapitres, tous traduits depuis un petit bout de temps, ms je vais espacer les posts, pour garder un peu de suspense ! ;)

Ptronille : La voici, la voici ! Merci pour ta review… entrainante et sincère.

Le Saut de l'Ange : Toujours fidèle, à ce que je vois ! Je te remercie de tout cœur, vraiment, voir des gens qui reviennent lire vos fics à chaque fois que vous en postez une, ca fait réellement chaud au cœur. Merci pour tous tes compliments.

Niark : Si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir… j'ai réussi à attirer une harmy-hater ? wow, quelle victoire :) Sache que j'ai été voir ton profil, et j'ai vu que tu traduisais (extrèmement bien, d'ailleurs) Duel, de Jocelyn, qui est d'ailleurs mon auteure favorite sur tout confondu. J'ai adoré HP and the Battle of Wills, ainsi que Duel et Dumbledore's Men… Alors je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir lue, te dire un grand bravo pour tes propres traductions (avec The Greatest Power… pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée, d'ailleurs ?), et voici donc la suite !

Gros bisous, à bientôt.

Audrey : Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! La suite est là… !


	3. Chapter III

It's Been Awhile

La matinée du dernier jour d'Août s'averrait douce et ensoleillée, comme un dernier au revoir à l'été qui se mourrait. C'était le genre de jour où, contrairement aux apparences, tout le monde à Square Grimmaurd souhaitait paresser sous les couvertures tièdes. Tout le monde sauf une personne.

Harry Potter, évidemment, était assis seul en bas des escaliers, en face de la cuisine aménagée à la dernière mode, perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait ne pas remarquer qu'il ne cessait de donner des petits coups de pieds dans le mur, ou que la tasse de thé qu'il s'était préparé était déjà froide. On aurait ou également dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

Ce qui explique le fait qu'il ait violemment sursauté, faisant un bond de deux mètres et que son pied ait brutalement heurté le mur lorsque qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« Tu es matinal, aujourd'hui, Potter. »

Harry regarda fébrilement derrière lui pour découvrir les deux yeux de Maugrey Fol-Œil dirigé vers lui. « Heu, oui » murmura-t-il en frottant son pied.

Maugrey Fol-Eil claudiqua lourdement vers une table (comment Harry avait-il pu ne pas l'entendre ?) et Harry s'assit en face de lui. « Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop, si j'étais toi. Tout se passera bien. »

Harry lui lança un regard paniqué. Comment savait-il ? Que savait-il à propos de ses préoccupations ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Ron, alors comment Maugrey Fol-Eil –

« Tout ça ce n'est que du spectacle… Fichu Fudge, il est maintenant capable de bouger son derrière inutile ! Et après avoir passé tant de temps à nier… Ridicule. Tu veux une autre tasse ? »

« Heu… Non merci » dit Harry, en s'empêchant de soupirer de soulagement. Maugrey parlait juste du fait que Harry doive aller au Ministère de la Magie pour donner sa version officielle des faits, à propos du piège du Département des Mystères. Tout le monde avait déjà fait sa déposition, mais Harry avait du aller à Privet Drive pour le début de ses vacances, et il n'était libre que maintenant. Dumbledore, Mr Weasley et Maugrey devaient aller avec lui.

« -donc je ne m'inquièterais pas. » finit Maugrey dans un grognement plus doux qu'habituellement.

« Merci », répondit à nouveau Harry, lui adressant un faible sourire et remerciant le ciel que Maugrey ne soit pas un Legilimens.

Parce qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de Fudge et du Département des Mystères. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé et répondre à leurs questions. Et il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il se souvenait de tout, il avait revu les évènements tant de fois dans sa tête qu'il ne doutait pas de s'en rappeler une fois vieux et sénile.

Non, ce n'était absolument rien comparé à l'autre évènement de la journée. Son autre meilleur ami, lui, –qu'était-elle, maintenant ?- devait arriver un peu plus tard. Hermione revenait et Harry était submergé par ses émotions hors de contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de la revoir, même s'il souhaitait encore avoir un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Mais plus de temps pour quoi ? Plus de temps pour se réprimander de lui avoir envoyé cette lettre ? Plus de temps pour relire la sienne, mais s'il la connaissait par cœur ? Plus de temps pour se sentir coupable envers Ron, tout en entendant dans sa tête cette petite voix ennuyante siffler « Trahison ! Trahison ! » ?

Oh, Seigneur, il était si effrayé ! Qu'allait-il dire à Hermione ? Après de tels épanchements, que lui restait-il à dire ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir gaspillé toutes les parties intimes de sa personnalité il y avait 2 semaines. Il avait envoyé à Hermione une lettre tellement personnelle, si profonde qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

Mais après ces premiers instants, et après avoir reçu sa réponse, il était devenu de plus en plus facile d'écrire, et de continuer à être honnête et direct comme dans sa première lettre. Et ses lettres lui faisaient chaud au cœur, à l'âme. Apparemment, grâce à tous les Dieux et au destin, elle l'aimait aussi ! Il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire l'émotion qui l'avait possédé lorsqu'il avait lu sa réponse. C'était… surréaliste.

Maintenant, en y pensant, il était terrifié. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Si elle avait décidé qu »il s'agissait d'une erreur et qu'il valait mieux rester amis ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter, si cela arrivait.

Harry se souvenait à quel point il était frénétique lorsqu'il avait vu Hedwige partir, cette fois-là. Les doutes ont douloureusement emplis son crâne alors que ses dents s'étaient mises à claquer, alors qu'il observait son hibou s'en aller dans le ciel. Il avait alors essayé de la retenir… mais il était trop tard, elle était déjà trop loin.

Et ensuite, il n'avait plus rien eu à faire, juste attendre. La semaine a passé, et chaque jour, il était furieux et soulagé de ne pas voir Hedwige avec la réponse d'Hermione. Chaque jour, il se sentait de plus en plus coupable vis-à-vis de Ron. Chaque jour, il soupirait de soulagement, mais se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tant il était anxieux. Hedwige n'avait jamais été aussi longue, pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Peut-être que sa lettre avait tellement choqué Hermione qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre ?

Et puis enfin, sa réponse est arrivée. Et il a oublié toutes ses peurs et a continué à lui écrire. Ainsi de suite.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas dire ? » lui demanda Maugrey, arrachant Harry de sa rêverie.

« Heu… Oui, je pense » répondit-il. Savez-vous combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? »

L'œil magique de Maugrey tourna sur lui-même comme pour voir derrière sa tête. « Eh bien, l'horloge dans le hall indique qu'il est 9 heures moins le quart, donc nous ferions mieux d'être prêts. Dumbledore a dit qu'il serait ici vers 9 heures.

Harry se leva et vida d'un trait la tasse remplie de thé froid. « Je reviens dans un instant, d'accord ? »

Maugrey répondit par un grognement et Harry quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Hermione serait ici dans peu de temps, et il saurait alors comment se passeront les choses entre eux.

Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire.

"C'était une complète perte de temps" grogna Maugrey un peu plus tard, alors que lui, Harry, Dumbledore et Mr Weasley étaient revenus à Square Grimmaurd. « Pourquoi diable avons-nous rester si longtemps ? Potter a dit à ce fichu employé ce que n'importe lequel d'entre nous a déjà dit, mais il ne l'a pas écouté non plus… Espèce de sale inutile… Oh, bonjour, Minerva »

Le Professeur McGonagall fixa Maugrey avait une sorte de regard désapprobateur avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Vous allez bien, Potter ? »

« Oui », répondit Harry, en sentant ses intestins se tordre. Hermione était-elle ici ? Etait-elle arrivée ?

« Vos amis sont dans la cuisine, Potter » dit Mc Gonagall, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Il la remercia d'un sourire avant de pousser la porte et d'être accueilli par un mélange de sons assourdissants.

« Harry ! Comment ça s'est passé ? » « As-tu faim, mon chéri ? » « Pourquoi cela-t-il pris tant de temps ? »

Il essaya de ne pas paraître déçu alors qu'il regardait dans la salle. Il y avait peu de monde, et aucun d'entre eux n'était Hermione. Il n'essayait de ne pas paraître impoli, mais après avoir écouté Maugrey pendant 5 minutes parler de Fudge, il se leva soudain de sa chaise.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Hermione ? »

« Oui, elle est en haut avec Ginny » répondit Ron et Harry combattit de toutes ses forces le besoin urgent d'aller la rejoindre.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et son cœur fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres, mais ce n'était que Ginny. « Oh, salut, Harry ! Tu es revenu. »

« Oui », dit Harry. « Où est Hermione ? »

« Là-haut, en train de s'occuper de Pattenrond. Il s'est coincé la queue dans son panier, alors elle essaie de le convaincre de se clamer. Sale chat » dit-elle en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

Harry regarda Ron qui le regardait lui, aussi, une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Harry a effacé toute expression de son visage, en espérant être convainquant. « Rien du tout, je… » Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau et qu'elle apparut. Ce fut comme si le quelqu'un avait baissé le volume du son autour de lui, et Harry ne voyait plus que la jeune femme devant lui.

Merlin, qu'elle était belle… Elle était bronzée, ses cheveux retenus en une longue queue de cheval, habillée d'un jean et un T-shirt portant une inscription en italien. Elle était tellement belle ! Ses lèvres avaient-elle toujours semblées aussi douces, où était-ce un effet de retour de vacances ? Ses yeux brillaient. Sa meilleure amie. Son amour.

Son observation était si attentive qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards compréhensifs des adultes autour de lui. Il ne vit ni le soupir de Ginny, ni le froncement de sourcils de Ron.

« Veux-tu manger quelque chose, Harry, mon chéri ? » demanda Mrs Weasley, la voix curieusement émue.

Harry détacha son regard d'Hermione. « Heu… Non merci »

« Harry ? » demanda Ron.

Sans un regard vers lui, Harry se leva. « Je reviens », dit-il en se ruant dans le couloir et dévalant les escaliers, les prenant de court. Il ne savait pas exactement où est-ce qu'il allait, il suivit juste son instinct, et il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver devant la chambre de Buck.

Bien sur. C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, et Hermione devait s'en souvenir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa la porte et jeta un regard rapide à l'intérieur. Buck était allongé sur le sol dans un coin, presque endormi. Et elle était devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et elle se retourna. Il sentit son estomac se retourner alors qu'ils se regardaient, dans un long et silencieux moment. Harry ne réussit à dire, ou à faire quoi que ce soit.

Et soudain elle sourit. Un timide, adorable sourire qui effaça ce gênant moment et bientôt, il ressentit comme la force d'une catapulte le projeter sur le mur : elle était dans ses bras.

Elle était dans ses bras et il ressentit quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré auparavant. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'ils se serraient dans leurs bras, et Harry ne voyait plus qu'elle : Ses cheveux, sa délicate odeur…

Il sentait son sang battre si fort à ses tempes et dans ses oreilles qu'il lui fallu un instant pour se rendre compte qu'elle prononçait son prénom sans arrêt. « Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il y résidait tellement de profondeur et de sentiments que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres : « Je t'aime ».

Elle lui répondit par un beau sourire. « Je t'aime, moi aussi »

Harry toucha son visage, savourant le grain de sa peau. « Hermione. » Ce moment était-il réel ? Etait-il vraiment en train de se passer ? Etait-elle réellement dans bras, le regardant avec une telle adoration ?

Ses questions trouvèrent leurs réponses lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant une fraction de secondes Harry resta immobile, glacé. Mais il l'attira bientôt à elle, collant leurs deux corps dans une étreinte passionnée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Harry y glissa sa langue, jouant avec délice avec la sienne. Elle gémit alors que le baiser se faisait plus profond, puis se détacha de lui, haletante.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient brillants, et ses joues rosées par le désir. Puis elle plissa ses yeux et déclara d'une voix supérieure. « Ce n'était pas mal »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tu n'embrasses pas si mal que ça… » dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Ca s'était beaucoup mieux passé que lorsqu'il avait embrassé Cho Chang ! Il sentait les poils de ses bras frémir, et sa tête lui paraissait étonnement lourde.

« Tu n'as pas été mal non plus… » dit-il avant de l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, puis se séparèrent.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il, chuchotant pour une raison inconnue.

« Je me sens merveilleusement bien » chuchota-t-elle en retour, le regardant dans les yeux. « Oh, Harry, je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici ! Comme ça. Avec toi. »

Il sourit. « Tu es sure ? Ce n'était pas trop dur de laisser tous ces Italiens sexy et sensuels ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air dramatique. « Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles… »

Ils restèrent ainsi, se souriant, et Harry déplaça sa main pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sentant son cœur battre encore plus fort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de lui raconter ses vacances, mais juste à ce moment-là, la voix d'un des jumeaux s'éleva d'en bas des escaliers.

Et là une ombre se mit à planer sur le bonheur récemment découvert.

"Comment allons-nous le dire à Ron ? » demanda Hermione, démontrant une nouvelle fois comment elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Harry soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Même depuis que je t'ai envoyée cette première lettre, je me sens terriblement coupable à propos de lui. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal. »

« Je pense que nous avons juste à être honnêtes avec lui, et le laisser être le premier à le savoir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle se mordit anxieusement la lèvre.

Harry leva sa tête "Je suis désolé"

"Pour quoi?"

"Pour compliquer notre amitié"

Elle toucha son visage. "Ca devait arriver. Une fille ne peut pas être si proche de deux garçons sans que les hormones jouent leur rôle. Et n'oublie pas, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, moi aussi. »

Il la regarda et sourit et instinctivement, ils se comprirent. Ils se perdirent dans leur baiser, leur langue explorant celle de l'autre, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Sentant son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, Harry vit leur meilleur ami qui les regardait. Son visage exprimait un mélange de peine et de colère. Mais Harry n'y remarqua aucune surprise.

Ce n'était vraiment pas la façon dont il devait le découvrir !

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda brusquement Ron, ses yeux les scrutant avec méfiance.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et leva une de ses mains. « Ron. Viens, il y a quelque chose que nous devons te dire. »

"Quoi, je vais gagner la médaille du plus idiot du siècle ?" dit Ron, le bout de ses oreilles commençant à devenir rouge vif. Il donna un violent coup dans la porte pour la fermer, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Allez-y, j'aimerais vraiment entendre ça. »

En voyant une telle agressivité de sa part, Harry hésita et regarda Harry. Il marcha vers elle et lui prit la main, la pressant doucement pour la rassurer. « Le fait est, Ron, que nous ne savons pas exactement comment c'est arrivé, mais Hermione et moi avons –« il s'arrêta, indécis quant à la façon de continuer, et la regarda.

« - Nous avons évidemment pris soin de l'autre, mais maintenant nos sentiments sont plus forts. Au-delà de l'amitié, je veux dire. » Hermione acquieça d'un signe de tête.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai réalisé ce que j'éprouvais pour elle durant l'été et lui ai écrit. Elle m'a répondu, et m'a dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. C'est la première fois que nous nous voyons depuis Juin dernier, comme tu peux le voir. » expliqua Harry.

« Comme je peux le voir » dit Ron d'une voix étrange, son regard posé sur leurs mains jointes.

Pendant un long moment, il y eut un silence pesant, pendant lequel Ron regardait leurs mains, et eux le regardaient d'un air anxieux.

Finalement, Harry n'en puit plus d'attendre. « Ron ? »

Ron sursauta comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers leurs visages et il sourit, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. » Il continuait à fixer Hermione. « Je veux dire, tu l'as toujours plus aimé que moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai –« commença Hermione.

« Tu le sais, Hermione, ne le nie pas. » l'interrompit Ron. « Vous vous regardiez toujours comme si vous n'aviez pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Lorsque nous étions tous les trois, tu ne pensais qu'à lui. Même lorsque qu'il n'y avait que toi et moi, comme cet été, tout était « Harry ci, et Harry ça… »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je me battais verbalement avec toi ? Tellement de fois ? » continua-t-il. « Quand tu étais en colère ou irritée, c'était à cause de moi que tu étais en colère ou irritée. C'était moi qui avais ton attention toute entière. Une fois ou deux dans la journée, tu me regardais. »

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas que Ron pensait ça, et à la façon dont il parlait, il était évident que Ron s'était mordu la langue à propos de ces choses-là plus d'une fois. La bouche d'Hermione s'était ouverte sous le choc, et les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la main d'Harry.

« Ron, » dit-il.

Ron leva sa main. « Arrête. Laisse-moi m'exprimer, Harry. Vous avez été de bons amis, tous les deux. Et je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile et j'espère que nous serons toujours amis après ça. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Nous sommes supposés être des meilleurs amis, tous les trois. Nous sommes supposés être Harry, Ron et Hermione, et pas Harry et Hermione, et Ron derrière. »

« Mais nous ne le serons pas ! » pleura Hermione, horrifiée. « Tu es toujours notre meilleur ami. Tu es toujours notre meilleur ami ! »

« Le suis-je ? » dit Ron d'un ton cassant et Harry se sentit soudain très irrité. Il savait qu'il y aurait des complications, mais il ne pensait pas que Ron remettrait en compte sa valeur, sa valeur pour eux. Comment pouvait-il même-

Mais avoir qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron continua. « Tu as tout ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Un coffre rempli d'argent, un tout nouveau balai, tu es Attrapeur depuis ta première Année. Tu es le gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu as une des plus populaires et des plus belles filles de l'école en tant que petite-amie. Tu te devais d'avoir Hermione, également, je me trompe ? Peu importe si je la voulais. Si je la voulais pour moi-même. »

Hermione frémit à côté de lui et une vague de colère monta dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Se forçant à rester calme, à parler calmement, il demanda « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ? Tu aimes Hermione ? »

Ron gesticula, essayant apparemment de paraître nonchalant mais ses oreilles étaient toujours très rouges. « Pas de cette manière. Mais si ça avait été le cas ? Aurais-tu considéré mes sentiments avant de te l'approprier ? »

« Excusez-moi, mais je suis toujours là, vous savez » dit la voix d'Hermione, brisée par l'émotion. « Et j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un objet que vous voulez vous approprier. »

"Mais ça n'a jamais été un problème, n'est-ce pas ?" dit froidement Ron. « Harry était toujours le meilleur avec toi. Vous me toléreriez simplement, je n'ai pas raison ? Je n'étais jamais aussi bon que vous deux. Je n'étais même pas dans la course. Je suis juste Ron, un autre roux et pauvre Weasley. » Il se tourna vers Harry, et sa voix devint mordante. « Tu es Harry Potter, cela va sans dire. Et tu es Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'histoire de Poudlard, toujours là pour les malheureux et les déprimés. Mais ce qui est drôle, ce qu'un de tes meilleurs amis était malheureux et déprimé, mais le soutenais-tu ? Me soutenais-tu ? »

Un tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions embrouillait le cerveau de Harry, l'empêchant de parler et de bouger. Il voulait étreindre ron, le frapper, lui hurler qu'il était un bon ami, une personne qu'il valait de connaître, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder son meilleur ami la bouche ouverte.

»Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » dit lentement Hermione, la voix cassée. « Comment peux-tu nous dire ça, Ron ? Je sais que tu te sens écrasé par tes frères, par leurs exploits, mais quand Harry ou moi ne t'avons jamais donné le sentiment que tu étais inférieur à nous ? Quand ne t'avons-nous pas soutenu ? »

"Hmm, voyons voir" dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique, tapotant son menton. « Que penses-tu du jour où ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pu rester pour me voir jouer à la finale de Quidditch ? Je suis votre meilleur pote ; ce n'était sans doute pas trop de ma part d'attendre un peu de support de votre part ? »

L'injustice de Ron sortit Harry de sa paralysie. « Q'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu sais que c'était parce que Hagrid avait besoin de nous pour… »

« Oh, bien sur. » l'interrompit Ron. « Hagrid avait besoin de vous, donc vous vous fichiez que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous voyez, cela prouve que j'ai raison ! »

« Arrête-ça, Ron ! » dit Hermione, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se sentit envahir par la colère.

Ron secoua tristement la tête. "La vérité blesse, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant vous sortez ensemble tous les deux derrière mon dos, mais oh, je suis sur que ça importe peu. C'est juste Ron. Ce vieux Ron, toujours à se plaindre, ennuyant avec ses robes d'occasion, son balai de bas niveau et son animal offert par le parrain mort de Harry Po… »

C'était ça.

Presque sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry était devant Ron et l'agrippa par le collet de son pull. Il y avait ce tintement maintenant familier dans ses oreilles, alors qu'il son meilleur ami avec fureur.

« Tais-toi. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il compris ce qu'il venait de dire, et il eut la bonne grâce de paraitre honteux. Le silence de la pièce était tendu et sembla durer une éternité, et aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, la colère d'Harry sembla le quitter et il se retrouva à éprouver une étrange lassitude. Il baissa ses mains et se recula de Ron.

« Tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il tout bas. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Sa voix reflêtait une terrible tristesse. "Tu ne comprends pas la chance que tu as. A quel point tu peux être heureux. Donc tu as à porter les robes de tes frères ? Donc tu n'as d'Eclair de Feu, tu ne prends pas en compte que tu aies eu un nouveau balai ? Donc Coquecigrue était un cadeau de Si-" La voix d'Harry se brisa et il dû s'arrêter et avaler l'énorme boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Hermione émit un petit sanglot derrière lui mais Ron était silencieux, se sentant extrêmement inconfortable, le visage pâle.

« Alors quoi ? Alors quoi, Ron ? Tu as une famille. Tu as une mère, un père, des frères et une sœur. Tu as toutes ces personne,s et elles t'aiment. Je donnerais presque tout pour que mon père et ma mère reviennent. » dit-il d'un ton féroce. « Je donnerais presque tout pour entendre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ma mère me dire qu'elle m'aime, pour que mon père me prenne dans ses bras. »

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes, mais cette fois-ci, il les ignora. Cette fois-ci il avait autre chose à faire que de se soucier de pleurer devant son meilleur ami. Peut-être que Ron n'était pas le seul à s'être mordu la langue car alors qu'Harry parlait, une partie de lui se sentit soulagée.

Mais comme on le dit, il y a un temps pour chaque chose. Et ce temps était venu. It was now.

« Ta famille a survécu malgré toutes ces horreurs, l'as-tu remarqué ? Pnse à Neville. Pense à Susan Bones, dont la famille de son oncle a été entièrement détruite. Mais nous sommes à nouveau en guerre. Au lieu d'être si superficiel, peut-être que tu devrais embrasser ta famille. Peut-être que tu devrais être fier de ce que tu es. Parce que vous êtes tous en danger. Tu peux perdre n'importe quel membre de ta famille, Ron, mais tu ne le vois pas parce que tu es trop occupé à te préoccuper et pleurnicher sur ce que tu n'as pas. »

Harry se redressa et essuya ses yeux d'un geste las, avant de continuer. « J'aime Hermione. Je sais que jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avant, et quelque part, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Cet amour est vrai et réel. Je l'aime. Et je ne laisserai pas ruiner ça. Mais tu es mon ami, Ron, et j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant plus que jamais. Tu as été mon premier ami et tu es très important pour moi. »

« Pour nous », compléta Hermione alors qu'elle marchait vers eux et glissait sa main dans celle d'Harry. Son visage était empli de tristesse, et il passait son bras autour de ses épaules et la tint serrée contre lui.

"Je suis désolé que nous ne te l'ayons pas dit auparavant, mais nous avions décidé d'attendre que nous soyons tous dans la même pièce, et c'est justement la première fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce, depuis Juin. Je savais que ça changerait des choses. Mais peut-être une partie de moi ne voulait considérer comment tu allais réagir, parce que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une scène comme ça. Et j'espère juste que tu ne passeras pas au dessus de cinq années d'amitié juste parce que tu ne peux pas voir au-delà de ce que tu n'as pas. Ma célébrité, mon argent, je te les donnerais tous les deux si je le pouvais, Ron. »

Il aurait voulu en dire plus, beaucoup plus, mais Harry se sentit soudainement incapable de continuer, incapable de rester ici et regarder son meilleur ami qui pouvait être, même mtnt, si aveugle.

"Nous t'aimons, Ron. Et ça ne changera jamais. » dit doucement Hermione alors qu'Harry la menait vers la porte.

Harry regarda un long moment Ron avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant son ami immobile comme une statue au milieu de la pièce, Buck endormi dans un coin.

TBC…

A nouveau, merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que l'histoire prend un tournant qui vous plait, car, hélas… je n'en suis pas maître ! ;)

Alors… Réponses à vos gentilles reviews…

Ptronille : Merci d'avoir lu la suite ! Le mot génial ne peut être donné qu'à l'auteure originelle… Mais je te remercie quand même ! Eh oui, quatre chapitres, c'est court, hein ? Mais, crois-moi, largement suffisant pour une première fic traduite ! ;) Alors, tes avis sur cette suite ? Bisous.

Eraendil : Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai peut-être réussi à te convaincre alors ! ;) Je te remercie de tes compliments et de m'avoir lue… A bientôt pour la suite !

Rini : C'est moi qui te remercie de me lire… C'ets toujours un plaisir de traduire quelque chose qu'on a soi-même apprécié si les autres l'apprécient aussi. Gros bisous !

El Padawan : Aaah… Ecoute, je crois que parmi tous les reviewers que j'ai eu so far, tu es definitely my fave ! Vraiment, tu as une façon de mettre des reviews qui mettent par terre ! Je me souviens de celle pour J'Accuse, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Tu es génial. Pour en revenir à la fic, je sais qu'elle prend un tournant que… peut-être tu n'apprécieras pas trop, car les sentiments se dévoilent à une vitesse grandiose et déjà les tensions sont là… Mais j'espère que tu as aimé quand même… J'avais particulièrement aimé l'interaction entre le Trio car je l'avais trouvée particulièrement réaliste. Donc… A toi de voir ! Je t'embrasse bien bien fort, et merci de m'être fidèle jusqu'au bout. A bientôt !


	4. Chapter IV

Cela fait un sacré bout de temps que j'avais le 4e chapitre dans mes dossiers, et je viens tout juste de m'apercevoir que je ne l'avais jamais posté… :-s

So sorry… ! Anyway, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira ne m'agressez pas pour la tournure des évènements ! Je ne fais que traduire ;)

Je tiesn aussi à vous remercier tous, les habitués comme les « occasionnels », d'être si nombreux à me suivre et me reviewer. Cela me fait chaud au cœur comme vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre reviews-addict 

Allez, assez de blabla, vous pouvez commencer la lecture du dernier chapitre de It's Been Awhile. ENJOY !

It's Been Awhile

La première partie du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, qui commença le jour suivant, fut pour Harry décevante. Pendant la première demi-heure du voyage, il s'assit avec Neville, Ginny et Luna alors que Ron et Hermione assistaient à la réunion des Préfets.

C'était la première fois que Hermione ou lui s'étaient retrouvés si proches de Ron, depuis le jour dernier. Ron n'était pas venu manger – un alarmant signe – et était déjà prêt, en bas lorsque Harry s'était réveillé.

Le cœur d'Harry était descendu d'un cran en réalisant ça, car cela ressemblait à cette nuit d'Halloween, lors de leur quatrième année – cette nuit où son nom était sorti de la coupe et où Ron l'avait plus ou moins traité de menteur cherchant à attirer l'attention. Ron l'avait également évité ce matin-là, et la blessure n'en avait été que plus profonde et douloureuse. Et il s'était écoulé un mois avant qu'ils ne se réconcilient.

Dieu, qu'il ne voulait que cela recommence à nouveau. C'était le moment le pire pour être laissé tomber par un de ses meilleurs amis.

Avant qu'il ait plus de temps pour agoniser, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-il avec douceur, et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Bonjour », dit-elle, souriant alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Harry s'est redressé puis levé, et l'a accueillie dans ses bras. « Bonjour ».

Ils se sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, désespérément pendant un long moment, car ils en avaient l'occasion et qu'ils voulaient retarder l'inévitable moment où ils devraient descendre.

Descendre, c'était faire face aux questions curieuses des occupants de Square Grimmaurd, mais également l'accueil inévitablement froid de leur meilleur ami.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent lentement, bien que Harry la tienne tjs près de lui.

Hermione le regarda ds les yeux « Tu te sens bien ? », dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il acquiesça. « Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien aussi, mais je suis tellement confuse » soupira-t-elle. « Une partie de moi est heureuse parce que nous sommes ensemble, et, tu sais, je t'aime tellement. Mais il y a cette seconde partie qui est effrayée et blessée. » ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent. « Nous n'avons jms voulu lui faire du mal, Harry. Comment a-t-il pu dire ces choses ? Comment a-t-il pu penser… »

Harry la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, souhaitant pouvoir faire partir sa douleur, sa peur, mais sachant qu'il échouerait car il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il l'aimait, il prenait soin d'elle, et il détestait le fait que leur relation commence avec de telles menaces et connotations planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

Se sentant parfaitement impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait contre sa poitrine. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, Harry s'approcha d'elle, presque timidement, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, mais Hermione s'accrocha à lui et lui rendit furieusement son baiser.

Et soudainement, la tension dans la pièce s'allégea et ils se sentirent soulagés. Ils préféraient exprimer leur amour l'un pour l'autre, leur désir ardent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dans cette maison où une telle joie, merveilleuse et farouche était exprimée. Celle de deux amis, dont l'amitié qui était déjà remarquable, s'était développée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau.

Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées, Harry se sentit comme s'il avait bu une pinte de Bierraubeurre particulièrement brûlante. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait traverser n'importe quelle épreuve. Il avait Hermione a ses côtés, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, et ce qui allait l'aider à retrouver Ron.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Harry ? »

Il leva la tête pour voir Neville, Luna et Ginny le contempler d'un air railleur.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il, ne les regardant pas et essayant de combattre sa frustration. Il était justement en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de parler à Ron pendant qu'ils étaient encore à bord du train et loin de Poudlard et de ses multiples distractions et lieux pour se cacher.

« Je te demandai ce qu'il se passait entre Ron, Hermione et toi ? » répéta Ginny. « Il me semble que Ron vous a évité hier soir et ce matin. »

Harry gesticula sur son siège. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, et surtout pas avec Ginny, Luna et Neville.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Sirius ? Car je sais que le Ministère va publier un rapport à son propos. Papa en parlait ce matin. Mais pourquoi Ron serait-il en colère à propos de ça ? »

Harry s'agita à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

« Oh, allez, c'est évident que quelque chose de va pas ! » persista Ginny.

« Je ne vais pas t'en parler, Ginny, alors laisse tomber. » dit Harry d'un ton cassant, la colère montant en lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour rétorquer, mais Neville lui fit un signe avec sa tête et elle s'effondra dans son siège à la place, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre et qu'Hermione y entre. Elle ferma la porte avec un air anxieux, et Harry se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Où est Ron ? »

Elle tomba dans ses bras et Harry enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ignorant les regards avides des autres.

« Il n'a pas voulu me parler », chuchota Hermione, sous le choc. « Puis il s'est éloigné, disant à Ernie McMillan qu'il allait s'asseoir avec Dean et Seamus pour changer. »

Harry garda ses yeux fermés, sentant les inspirations rapides qu'Hermione prenait pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Il avait espéré qu'il n'en arriverait pas à ce point. Ils devaient absolument parler à Ron avant que le train arrive à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que cela s'aggrave, pas maintenant, pas cette fois.

Il repoussa gentiment Hermione et lui prit la main. « Allons-y. »

Elle parut effrayée. « Quoi ? Ou ? »

« Parler à Ron. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? Harry, je ne crois pas que nous devrions. », dit-elle d'un air angoissé.

Harry la regarda. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Plus on attendra pour lui parler, plus ça s'empirera. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? »

Elle acquiesça, tordant ses mains de désespoir. « Oui, je me souviens. Mais Harry, je crois que nous devrions le laisser venir de lui-même. Si nous le poussons, cela pourrait devenir pire, et ce n'est surtout pas ce que nous voulons ! »

Harry se gratta la tête de frustration. Elle avait raison. Mais il détestait resté assis sans rien faire, pas quand ils avaient une chance de se réconcilier avec Ron. « Ecoute… »

Mais soudain le compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, et debout au pas de la porte se trouvait cette même personne dont ils étaient en train de débattre. Et mtnt qu'ils se trouvaient en la présence de l'autre, Harry ne trouvait plus quoi dire.

Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence. « Est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute ? » murmura-t-il, regardant Hermione et Harry.

« Bien sur », répondit rapidement Hermione. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment ? » demanda-t-elle à Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Neville et Luna se levèrent immédiatement. « Bien sur ! Je voulais parler à Seamus de quelque chose, justement » dit Neville, passant par la porte. Il se retourna vers Ginny, qui n'avait pas quitté son siège. « Tu viens ou pas ? »

« Non », dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant le trio.

Ron grogna. « J'ai besoin de parler à Harry et Hermione. En privé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, alors sors d'ici. »

Ginny se leva d'un bond, les prémices d'une colère façon Weasley se voyant déjà sur son visage. « Ne me parle pas comme ça, Ron Weasley ! J'ai autant le droit de savoir… »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas », l'interrompit Harry d'une voix froide.

« Ginny, s'il te plait », dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré, les larmes dans les yeux.

Ginny cligna brièvement des yeux, le visage révolté, puis elle les contourna et quitta le compartiment sans un mot.

« Bonne chance, Ronald », dit légèrement Luna alors qu'elle suivait Neville au dehors. La porte se referma avec sembla-t-il à Harry une sorte de fin mystérieuse, ms peut-être était-ce son anxiété qui parlait, à près tout.

« Asseyons-nous », annonça Hermione avec une joie désespérée, essuyant ses yeux. Et en dépit de leur maladresse, aucun des deux garçons n'avait le cœur de désobéir. Ils s'assirent, tendus. « Alors tu voulais nous parler ? »

Ron remua sur son siège, les oreilles écarlates. « Heu, oui, écoutez… C'est juste que… Vous m'avez pris par surprise, c'est tout. Même si je m'y attendais un peu. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Que vous commenciez à sortir ensemble » dit-il en faisant un geste entre Harry et Hermione. En voyant leurs visages perplexes, il continua : « C'était pratiquement évident. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué. »

Hermione sembla véritablement confuse. « Mais je ne comprend pas. Harry et moi étions simplement des amis. Qu'y avait-il à remarquer ? »

« La façon dont tu le regardes » répondit simplement Ron. La façon que tu as d'écouter Hermione, plus que tu ne devrais. Elle était la seule personne que tu écoutais, l'année dernière. » dit-il, regardant Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se contenta d'acquiescer et Ron continua : « Je pense que j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons lors de notre troisième année, mais je ne m'y suis pas intéressé jusqu'à notre quatrième année, où Rita Skeeter a écrit tout ces articles. »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à toutes ces bêtises ! » cria Hermione, semblant inquiète.

« Pas à toutes. Mais certaines choses qu'elle écrivait semblaient vraies » soupira Ron, évitant de les regarder. « Vous devez comprendre. Vous ne voyez pas comment vous agissez l'un avec l'autre. C'est nous, qui vous observons et voyons tout. Il m'a toujours semblé qu'il y avait entre vous plus que de l'amitié, que vous le réalisiez ou non. » il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Bien sur, je refusais d'y croire. »

Harry trouva que ce que Ron venait de dire montrait une remarquable introspection, très peu caractéristique de lui, mais il avait une question : « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y croire ? »

Ron rougit et prit quelques instants avant de répondre. « Parce que, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'aimais Hermione. »

Harry se redressa, ébahi, mais lorsqu'il regarda Hermione, elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surprise. « J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais il ne m'a jamais semblé que tu sois amoureux de moi. C'est plus comme si tu pensais que tu devais l'être. »

« Heu, je pense que c'est parce que je voyais ce qui se passait entre vous deux, et je ne voulais pas être rejeté. Donc, en quelque sorte, je me suis convaincu que je t'aimais aussi. » Les mots de Ron sortirent de sa bouche en bloc, comme s'il voulait les dire à tout prix avant que ses nerfs lachent. « C'est pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi avec Krum, je pense que j'étais en partie jaloux. Tu sortais avec mon idole, et en plus de ça, vous étiez tous les deux sous les projecteurs au Bal des Champions. » dit-il, s'efforçant de masquer le ton amer de sa voix au maximum.

« Et puis j'ai pété les plombs et gâché ta soirée. J'ai honte de ne jamais m'être excusé et je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Si, tu l'as voulu. » pensa Harry, se rappelant du visage à la fois coléreux et satisfait de Ron lorsque Hermione avait fondu en larmes. Mais pour garder l'esprit de réconciliation de cet instant, il décida de ne rien dire. Il devait, au moins, donner une chance à Ron car il était honnête, même partiellement. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Merci. Cela représente beaucoup pour nous que tu dises ça. » Hermione renifla et Harry caressa doucement sa main.

Pendant un long moment, tout ne fut que silence. Il était évident que Ron avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et le conflit intérieur de Harry sembla s'apaiser. Car dans un sens, il était soulagé que Ron leur reparle si vite, et qu'il leur fasse partager des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne. Il avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction, et Harry ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Mais à propos des choses qu'il avait dites la nuit dernière ? A propos de la jalousie, l'insécurité et le complexe d'infériorité de son meilleur ami ? N'allait-il pas du tout parler de ces choses-là ? Car si ces choses restaient non-dites et cachées, tout allait recommencer, il en était sur.

« Ron ? » Leur ami sembla inquiet et harry sut qu'il avait vu le coup venir. « Ecoute, je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus dures, mais dis-moi… »

Ron parut extrêmement inconfortable. « Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler maintenant ? J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir tout seul. »

« Nous comprenons. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? » dit Hermione en le regardant d'un air suppliant, jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête. « Et nous sommes là pour toi, Ron. Tu le sais. »

Ron regarda ailleurs pendant une minute entière, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle finalement avec une voix légèrement peinée : « Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile. Je pense que cela me prendra un certain temps pour m'y habituer, mais je peux essayer si vous aussi. »

« Bien sur. » dit Hermione, avec ferveur. « Harry a besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. Particulièrement maintenant, alors que la situation de notre monde est catastrophique. Enfin… pas tout. » dit-elle en regardant Harry avec tendresse, et celui-ci lui sourit, pour se tourner ensuite vers Ron qui les regardait.

« Et nous sommes tous redevenus amis » ajouta Harry, voyant le regard contrarié de Ron. « D'accord ? »

Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais Ron lui fit un faible sourire. « D'accord. »

Et pour la première fois en vingt-quatre heures, les membres du Trio se sourirent – de faibles sourires, mais c'était un début – et malgré lui, un sentiment d'espoir écrasa le cœur d'Harry Potter. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de la moitié des choses qui tracassaient Ron. Il savait que Ron, en une nuit, n'avait pas ou atteindre les limites de leur amitié. Il sut que le chemin n'était pas débarrassé des bosses et des obstacles.

Mais il pensa qu'il pouvait cesser de s'en soucier. Son meilleur ami était revenu, même difficilement, et c'était ça qui importait. C'était un début, non ? Ils pouvaient continuer comme avant et peut-être qu'un jour Ron s'ouvrirait à eux et ils pourraient l'aider.

Il avait la main de son autre meilleure amie dans la sienne, et elle avait franchi la ligne, plongé si profondément dans son âme qu'il doutait qu'ils se séparent un jour. Hermione était à côté de lui et il l'aimait – il n'avait aucune peur, ni aucun doute sur la vérité de ses sentiments.

Et même si tellement de choses avaient mal tourné dans sa vie, et beaucoup d'autres risquaient de se passer mal, avec le retour de Voldemort. Mais Harry trouva que malgré tout, les choses allaient bien. Une tempête monstrueuse était tombée sur leur vie, mais un vent d'amour soufflait dans les entrailles d'Harry. Il avait l'amour, il avait l'amitié, et peut-être était-il un fou d'espérer ainsi, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Et parfois, un brin d'espoir fait toute la différence.

THE END…

Merci de m'avoir lue !! Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des happy endings, mais après tout… Un sourire aux lèvres de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal… 

Enormes bisous à vous tous, je prépare actuellement un nouveau One Shot… 

A bientôt !

Much love, Sassy x


End file.
